Perfect Picture
by ShiniBarton
Summary: It's an unhealthy obsession, but I can't help it. It's like my camera follows him all the time. -YAOI-


Perfect Picture

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, a little language, masturbation)

Pairing: Demyx x Xemnas; 9/1

Summary: It's an unhealthy obsession, but I can't help it. It's like my camera follows him all the time. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything.

Author's Note: I had no clue what to write for these two. Then I finally thought of this. A tad late, but it's all good. In Dem's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

In a way, I can feel him with my camera. Every part of him comes alive when I take his picture. His body was born for cameras, and it draws my lens to him. I have every magazine with his photo in it, even his early amateur work. I've bored his pictures into my mind, from the camera angles to the lighting to his beautiful face. His cologne ads are fantastic, his interview pictures gorgeous, and his Calvin Klein ads beyond beautiful. By some type of horrific fate, I have never had the opportunity to have a photo session with him, but I can see into his apartment from my bedroom window. I became a photographer because of my love of his pictures, and soon I grew to love him too. I wanted to actually _feel_ my hands on his bronzed skin, and my length buried inside of him. He would moan for more as I worshiped his body lavishly. I would feel him tremble against my lips as I kissed him all over. The thought of making love to him makes me hot with pleasure.

I peer through my window and catch a glimpse of him rummaging through his drawers. He pulls out some underwear and tosses it on the bed. Oh, he must be taking a shower. I take a picture before he goes into the bathroom. My erection begins to swell when I think about his wet naked body. One of my hands slip into my boxers and grab my hardening erection. I can see him when I close my eyes; his amber-colored eyes are lidded and his labored breath sends shivers down my spine. I rub the tip of my cock and my hips move with my hand. Then I see him come out of the shower and I take another picture. To my surprise, he looks straight at me and smiles. I blink in surprise, and he crooks a finger in my direction. I was completely shocked for a brief moment before I run out of my apartment and go to his place. I had figured out that he lived on the 5th floor, but I wasn't completely sure of the exact room. When I get out of the elevator, he grabs me and kisses me. He takes by breath away with a single kiss; as soon as his lips had come they disappear.

"Am I always in your viewfinder?" he whispers lowly.

"Always," I nod.

He takes my hand and leads me to his apartment. I barely get a moment to take in my surroundings before he drags me to his bedroom. I regain control of my body and pull him on top of me as we fall onto the bed. I set my camera on the nightstand before I taste his lips again and I throw his bath robe away, and he begins to make quick work of my clothes. My hands roam all over his perfect skin, flawless and warm to my touch. I grab his length and he moans against my lips. Then he takes hold of my erection and we both stroke each other slowly, gasping and kissing deeply while we rock our hips. It isn't long before he's completely hard in my hand and dripping pre-cum.

"Faster," the beautiful model begs, "_faster_!"

"Shit, Xemnas, I can't take much more," I lick my lips. I feel my climax quickly draw closer the more I look into his eyes. I was already at my limit when I had seen him earlier, and having him on top of me about to climax was nearly all I could take. Our hips start to thrust up into each other's hands, and only moments later do we both come with husky moans. Reaching bliss with my love interest makes me kiss him harder and my body seems to relax more and more by the passing second.

And once again, Xemnas surprises me again.

"Demyx, I want you to take my picture, just like this..."

I couldn't admit that I didn't want to, so I grab my camera and he falls back into the pillows. Xemnas' hair is perfectly fanned out on the pillows, his eyes are gorgeously lidded, and the splashes of white on his chest make my heartbeat triple.

I exhale deeply and the camera flashes.

I finally have my perfect picture.

* * *

God, I've been working on this since Monday. But I did it, it's finally done. 'Til next time (hopefully Saturday)!

--

SB


End file.
